Network pages include a variety of elements. These elements can include functional elements, such as embedded scripts, as well as data elements, such as links to audio or video content or stylesheets that determine the layout of the elements of the network page. Updates to the elements may be required at times in order to improve the functionality of the network page, such as by optimizing a script or updating the links to audio or video content to refer a new server hosting the linked content. However, these changes can sometimes result in unintended alterations to the “look and feel” of a network page by changing how the network page is rendered by a client application, such as a browser.